Resolutions
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: It's New Year's Eve 1981 and Luigi's is busy, will Alex be able to get her kiss at midnight? Will Gene keep his resolution? Some Galex fluff to start the new year.


**Those of you that know my work realise that I'm a sentimental woman at the best of times, I give you fair warning that I get even worse at this time of year.**

**It still belongs to Kudos and the Beeb – damn it!**

**Resolutions**

It was absolutely packed in Luigi's; everyone in London seemed to want to see in the new year in the same small Italian restaurant. Alex stood in the doorway looking for somewhere to sit and sighing as it appeared to be a lost cause. Shaz was even sitting on Chris's lap due to lack of space, although judging by the blissful look on both their faces neither regarded that as a hardship.

Alex scanned the room again and revised her opinion, it wasn't completely full, there was a small space at the end of the bench seat that ran along the back wall. She started to move purposely before anyone else claimed it, hesitating only slightly as a couple moved to one side and Alex saw who she would have to sit next to.

"Oh stupendous!" She muttered sarcastically.

After spending the previous week on her own Alex couldn't take another lonely night in her flat, Christmas had been bad enough. The combination of missing Molly, needing Gene and too much wine led her to make an ill-advised phone call just to hear his voice. Even though Gene had only yelled "Bugger off!" and slammed down the receiver before she could utter a word Alex had felt better and staggered to bed with a drunken smile on her lips.

XXXXX

Gene maintained a frowning pout as she squeezed next to him. He was proud of his poker face, it had won him many a hand with nothing more than a pair of 2s. He could do nothing about his pulse however, and his heart rate doubled as his nose filled with her delicate, floral scent.

"Not enough room for your massive arse Bolly." He complained loudly, keeping up the image and not fooling anyone, except the woman currently squashed against him.

"Ever the gentleman Guv." She replied, hoping that her slight breathlessness would be attributed to the smoky heat in the room and not her emotional response to his proximity.

They were touching from shoulder to ankle and although there was a slight space on either side of them, neither one had the slightest intention of moving. Alex prayed that she could keep her composure and not give in to the increasingly demanding part of her that wanted to have Gene right here and now on the table.

Gene poured some red wine for her in just about the only clean glass in the place, the one that he had to fight to keep hold of as Luigi struggled to keep up with the demands of his customers, just as Gene had fought to keep the space next to him free, hoping that Alex would show up tonight, he'd missed her over the past few days.

He'd made a resolution, this would be his last day not knowing, one way or another Gene would find out if Alex felt the same as him. Before midnight, well possibly tomorrow… or the day after, but definitely before the end of January – probably.

Alex raised the glass to her lips and took a large gulp to steady a sudden bout of nerves, although she couldn't fathom out why she was nervous, it was just another night in Luigi's with Gene. Annoying, insufferable, arrogant, incredibly sexy Gene Hunt, Alex took another larger mouthful of wine as the butterflies in her stomach began to tap dance at the thought of her DCI.

She'd have to moderate her drinking tonight, Alex was feeling particularly on heat and too much alcohol could spell disaster – she really couldn't afford to let Gene know about her feelings for him. He'd made his opinions abundantly clear on the subject of love many times and if he found out how she felt he'd only laugh and use it against her next time they argued. So they sat drinking in silence, both rejoicing at the physical closeness and each trying to hide it from the other.

XXXXX

As the last few seconds of 1981 drained away Alex looked round the restaurant, the crowd had thinned considerably as people had left to carry on their celebrations in the pubs of East London.

Only the CID die-hards were left and Alex thought that her chances of getting a kiss at midnight seemed slim to non-existent. Chris and Shaz were absorbed in each other, Viv was with his wife, even Ray had successfully chatted up a busty redhead and was currently investigating her tonsils with his tongue.

Luigi started off the countdown to 1982.

"10...9…"

Alex scanned the restaurant again, determined not to be left out of the traditional way of seeing in the new year.

"….5….4…."

There was no one else it would have to be Gene, her heart skipped a whole paradiddle of beats at the thought. She turned to him and their gazes locked, it seemed that he had arrived at the same conclusion and she answered the question in his silvery-blue eyes with an almost imperceptible nod.

Dry mouthed and heart pounding Gene twisted to face her, Alex angled her head and offered her mouth to him, he uttered a silent prayer of thanks to any deity passing and tentatively touched his lips to hers, resting one hand on her shoulder, the other lightly stroking her back. Alex's mouth opened beneath his and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with a groan of pleasure that was for his ears only.

"…2….1..Happy New Year!" The whole crowd chorused – apart from Bolly and the Guv who were oblivious to everything except how good it felt to finally give in to their emotions.

The kiss showed no signs of stopping as the other occupants of the table watched slack-jawed with surprise and was only brought to a reluctant halt by Ray.

"Oh for God's sake pack it in will you! I'm struggling to keep me pasta down here."

Ignoring his outburst, Gene rested his forehead against Alex's and said breathlessly.

"Happy New Year Bols."

Alex wasn't happy at the interruption, she'd been fantasizing about kissing Gene for weeks and had no intention of stopping now.

"Come to bed with me." She breathed in his ear.

Gene pulled back to look at her, his eyes wide with surprise, was she serious? He'd thought himself a lucky man to be allowed a snog, it was the heated look on her face and the undisguised passion simmering in her eyes that finally convinced him. He got to his feet, took hold of her hand and they practically ran to her flat. Eager to start the new year the way they would start every new day from now on – horizontal and in each others arms.

The End.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
